


The Ring

by Jerry_Larchive



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Larchive/pseuds/Jerry_Larchive
Summary: Season 14 ended with April marrying Matthew and leaving the show. This fic depicts what REALLY happened at the end of that episode as seen through Jackson's eyes.





	The Ring

I was okay with it. At least that's what I told myself. She looked so happy. And Matthew was just beaming, though his expression changed somewhat every time he glanced in my direction. Completely understandable really, given what I had done at his previous attempt to make April his wife.

Of course, if he knew what was really going through my mind as I tried to convince myself I was good with all this, he would've no doubt taken more drastic action than casting suspicion laden glares at me.

But no matter my chaotic feelings about it, there was no way I was going to try to interfere in their wedding this time. Turns out, I didn't have to.

The trouble began almost as soon as the ceremony.

“Do you, Alex, take Jo, as your wife?” intoned the minister lady. That caused some consternation.

“Uh, I thought I told you, this is a different wedding than the one we originally planned.” April told her.

“What?” the minister answered, confused.

“Yes.” Matthew chimed in. “Instead of Alex and Jo, it's Matthew marrying April.”

The minister lady was clearly flustered. She flipped open her binder and ruffled through a few papers. “No, that can't be. The license I have here clearly says I'm marrying Alexander Karev to one Josephine Wilson.”

“Oh, that's because you were _supposed_ to marry Alex and Jo, but things kind of fell apart so they left.” April answered.

“And that's when I proposed to April.” Matthew interjected.

“And I said yes, even though it hasn't been very long since Karin died.” April said.

Arizona and I looked at each other across the aisle.

“What?” asked Matthew.

“I don't know why I said that.” April said in her panicky voice. “Let's just forget I said that.”

Matthew was now looking at her very, how shall I say it,  _carefully_ . “Is that really what you think? Does that bother you?”

Now it was April who was flustered. “A little bit, maybe. I mean it really wasn't very long ago and she was your soulmate and everything and I have some experience with knowing how hard it is to get over losing your soulmate.” 

Uh-oh. That earned me a meaningful glance from Matthew. I pretended to find the grass under my feet very interesting.

It was the minister that saved April from going even farther down into that hole she was digging for herself. Unfortunately for the happy couple she opened another one right underneath them. “Alright, if its to be Matthew and April, I'll need a copy of the marriage license for my files.” Oops.

In all the hubbub with Alex and Jo's wedding disaster and Matthew and April's hasty march to the alter, it hadn't occurred to any of us that Washington state law requires a three day waiting period after the issuance of a marriage license for a marriage to take place. Kind of crazy to forget it since it was the whole reason April and I drove all night to Nevada to get married after I broke them up the first time. Since Matthew had surprised April today with his proposal, they didn't even have a license, much less any waiting period. Somehow this dawning realization had me suddenly breathing easier and feeling lighter. Very odd.

Now April and Matthew were looking at each other and clearly at a loss as to how to proceed from here. It was Arizona that suggested an alternative course of action.

“Excuse me Madam Minister.” she intoned. Arizona was about as religious as I was, the pre-April freezing to death me even, so she had no idea how to address a person of the cloth. “Is it possible you could go ahead and marry them today, even without a license, and then when they get one, you can make it official?”

“Well, I don't really see the point. They won't be married until they fulfill the legal requirements.” the minister answered. 

“Understood. But since we're all here and you're here, and its a beautiful day, and I leave for New York tomorrow, it would be a really nice favor to us.”

The Reverend considered. “Oh, what the H-E-double hockey sticks, alright. It'll be my first pretend wedding but maybe it will last longer than some of my official ones. Now, where we we? Oh, yes, do you, Mitchel, take her, April, as your wife?”

“Matthew.” corrected April.

“Whatever, it's all pretend anyway.” I could tell the ministers heart really wasn't in this anymore.

“And do you, April, take Matthew here, as your husband?”

“I do.”

“Wait!” called Matthew.

“Did you change your mind?” April asked him, a little eagerly it seemed to me.

“I haven't gotten to the objection part yet.” the minister protested. As somewhat of an authority on that subject, I could verify she was correct.

Matthew was looking  _carefully_ at April again. “No, I didn't change my mind. I never got a chance to say  _I do_ . Why would you ask if I had changed my mind?”

“I don't know. Things are going wrong again and I think I'm starting to sweat. Is it hot in here?” April asked in her high pitched really panicky voice.

No one wanted to point out that we were outside, in Puget Sound, in the Spring, and it wasn't even very warm.

The minister looked from one to the other before asking “Are you sure you two want to pretend marry?”

“Can we please just wrap this up?” Matthew replied, probably hoping that if they could just get through a wedding ceremony, marriage to April would be a good thing.

“Do you want to say _I do_ , just to go on the pretend record?” asked the minister lady. I think she was a little annoyed with him.

“I do.” Matthew huffed, giving her a little of the Jackson Avery side-eye he had perfected.

“Very well. Best man,” she looked at me, “the rings.”

Oh boy. Another little problem we'd failed to anticipate. Everyone was looking at me now and coming to the same realization. This was turning into the worst pretend wedding in history.

April turned back to the minister. “I'm sorry, we don't..” she began.

But I interrupted her. “I'm afraid there's only one.” I said, holding out my hand, a simple gold band in my palm.

“Well, one is better than none I suppose.” answered the minister. “April, take the ring and repeat after me.”

April's eyes were darting back and forth between my eyes and the ring in my palm. Hesitantly she reached for it with a trembling hand. Taking it from me and holding it in her palm she stared at it and I could see the moisture forming at the corners of her eyes.

The minister, Matthew, and Arizona were oblivious.

“April, place the ring on Matthews finger and repeat after me..” the reverend instructed.

“I can't.” April said in a small voice, still unable to take her eyes from the ring in her hand.

“Excuse me?” said the minister.

Finally, April looked up. But it was me she looked at. “I can't.” She turned at looked at Matthew. “I'm so sorry, Matthew. I can't marry you.”

Matthew looked past her at me and I could tell he was thinking that I'd found some sneaky way to sink him again and that he'd love the opportunity to beat the crap out of me for it. But fortunately for me, he's actually a good guy whose only mistake was falling, twice, for the woman I love and who loves me in return.

So, instead of attacking me, he turned without a word, and strode off into the sunset. We heard through the grapevine that he eventually remarried and seemingly had the happy ending that had eluded him with April and so tragically with Karin. 

“Well, I guess that does it for this one.” said the minister. Muttering something about a waste of time, getting paid, and catching the early ferry, she departed in haste, leaving Arizona and Sophia, April and myself standing while the staff began folding and stacking chairs and tables around us.

“I don't suppose you want to explain what just happened?” Arizona asked April.

“I'd rather not.” April answered.

“Alright then. Well, we have an early flight to catch tomorrow.” Arizona said. She and Sophia hugged us both and we wished them well and made them promise to stay in touch. I'll never tell April what Arizona whispered in my ear as we hugged each other but my nod was my promise to do as she asked and I swear I'll keep that promise no matter what.

Then they were gone and it was just April and I. Me and her.

“Any chance I can get a ride?” she asked.

“Of course.” I answered. “Anything for you.”

Not a word was spoken all the way back across the Sound to Seattle and her place. I paid the sitter and then hung around until Harriet was finally worn out and ready for bed. Once the bug was in bed we found ourselves together in the kitchen. We looked at each other and I knew she was waiting for an explanation.

But how do I explain to her how I just happened to slip my old wedding ring into my pants pocket that morning after not going near it for more than a year? How do I tell her that almost losing her a month ago had shaken me to my core and made me reevaluate every aspect of my life with her? How do I make her understand that I did what I thought was best for both of us but have now come to realize that I was wrong? How do I convince her that what I want most in life is for her to love and trust me once more? How do I say that I want us to be a family again? How do I tell her I love her even more now than I did when I stood up in that barn all those years ago?

I think back to that time. Mark had it right. It was right then. It's right now.

“April, I love you. I love everything about you ...”

  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think I'd be over this travesty by now but...


End file.
